


Love Letter(Oneshot)

by Kittynanita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Haikyuu #Kenhina, #anime, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynanita/pseuds/Kittynanita
Summary: Kenma made a love letter he wanted to give to Hinata since he does not know how to use his words. He couldn’t do it and leaving the note fell out of his bag.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 9





	Love Letter(Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’m writing on AO3. I always wrote my stories on Wattpad but I tried to write here.Please be nice and leave feedback.
> 
> My wattpad:@kittynanita
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!

Hello!This **is the first time I’m writing a story here.I hope you enjoy!**

**Love Letter**

**Kenma’s POV**

The Karasuno team was here for a practice match today and I was thinking to give Shoyo a love letter since I never really liked someone before.I didn’t know how to tell my feelings to Shoyo so I decided to give him a letter instead.

We already finished a match and I started walking to him until I saw Kegeyama talking to him.I then didn’t want to ask him yet.”Hey Kenma let’s go back to the room”Kuroo said.”Okay”I said getting my game and starting it. I followed Kuroo to the room not knowing something fell out my bag.

**Shoyo’s POV**

“Oh Look Hinata”Yachi said.”What is it Yachi”I said.”I found a note”Yachi said.” For who is it”I said.”Hmm...oh it’s for you from Kenma”Yachi said.”Why would he write me a letter when he can talk to me since I’m here”I said.”Maybe there something he didn’t want to tell you face to face”Yachi said

”I guess”I said.”Are you gonna read it” Yachi said.”I’ll read it later”I said.”Okay” Yachi said.

After some time my team went back to the room we are staying at. I sat down on my futon and opened the note.The note said that Kenma has feelings for me and he didn’t know how to tell me so he wrote it in a note.

i checked the time and saw that I have time to go to Kenma.”I’ll be right back guys”I told my team.They nodded and I left the room.

i knocked on the Nekoma’s room door and Kuroo opened it.”Hey Kuroo can you tell Kenma that I want to talk to him” I said.”Sure”Kuroo said turning around and getting Kenma.Kenma came and we talked outside.

”What is it Shoyo”Kenma said.”I will be your boyfriend”I said.”What”Kenma said.”This note you dropped it”I said.”And you read it”Kenma said.”Well it was for me so why not”I said.”So you will”Kenma said.”Yep”I said.

Another Note: I don’t think anyone will read this cause I’m new to this so yeah goodbye.


End file.
